gumbapediafanonfandomcom-20200215-history
December 2011 Gumball Awards Nominees
This page is no longer in use. It has been temporarily protected for safety reasons. Hello it's me, Gumball2. I know the deadline for submission was December 3rd, but due to lack of nominations, I moved it. Anyway here is the list of nominees, see if your's made the cut! '''Best Fanfic: *The Yearbook Saga *The Grades *Emily's Vengence Saga *The Game *The End of Elmore Saga *The Screwed-Up World of Gumball Saga Best Short Fanfic: *The Grades *The Game *The Toilet *Where In The World Is Penny Sandiego? *The Fish *The New Best Saga: *Emily's Vengence Saga *The End of Elmore Saga *The Yearbook Saga *The Screwed-Up World of Gumball Saga *Emily in Delmore Saga *The Case Saga Best User: *MissingNo. *WikiStarter *FanFStory *GumbalFan2 *Darwin 3288765 Best Made Up Character: *Emily Cartridge *Stace Stuffings *Bobu *Skylar Peterson *Frodo Sanders Most Suspensful Fanfic: *The Institution Saga *The End of Elmore Saga *The Grades *Emily's Vengence Saga *The Detective Saga *The Building Saga Best Song: *Where In The World Is Penny Sandiego? *We Are In Love *Albert Einstein VS Bobert Funniest Fanfic: *The Pizza *Stace's Thanksgiving Extravaganza Saga *Nicole's Job Blunder Saga *The Game *Gumball's New Game *The Computer Saga Most Active User: *MissingNo. *Darwin 3288765 *FanFStory *Gumball2 Best Article: *100 Page Fanfiction Celebration *60 Page Fanfiction Celebration *Gumbapedia Fanon Fanfictions *Gumbapedia Fanon Wiki Best Quote From A Short Fanfic: *"I dunno. That's for the producer to figure out." -Gumball from "An Interview With Gumball Watterson" *"THIS! IS! SPARTA!" '-'''Gumball from "The Newspaper" *"This game cheats! I'm sorry, but I cannot help you." -Richard from "Gumball's New Game" '''Best Quote From A Saga:' *"I think the loser here is you, Emily Cartridge." -Kayla Balloon from "Emily In Delmore (Part 2)" *"GIVE US CAKE, YOU OLD STINKING BABOON!" -Gumball from "The Event (Part 1)" *"Just convict her already! She needs to pay for what she did to Gumball!" -Darwin from "The Case (Part 2)" Best Cast In A Short Fanfic: *The Cast of "The Grades" *The Cast of "Where In The World Is Penny Sandiego?" *The Cast of "The New" *The Cast of "The Dance *The Cast of "The Girl" *The Cast of "The Fish" Best Cast In A Saga: *The Cast of "The Trip" *The Cast of "The Institution" *The Cast of "The End of Elmore" *The Cast of "Emily's Vengence" *The Cast of "The Screwed-Up World of Gumball" *The Cast of "The Yearbook" Best Part Of A Saga: *The End of Elmore (Part 5) *Emily's Vengence (Part 6) *The Field Trip (Part 10) *The Detective (Part 3) *The Event (Part 5) *The Screwed-Up World of Gumball (Part 4) Best Adventure Saga: *The Screwed-Up World of Gumball Saga *The Trip Saga *The Attack Saga *Emily's Vengence Saga *The Computer Saga *The End of Elmore Saga There you go folks, the nominees for the December 2011 Gumball Awards. I will post polls for these categories as soon as possible. You may vote on these polls only! Voting ends DECEMBER 14, 2011. So be sure to vote. Other Gumball Award pages *The Gumball Awards Rules *The Gumball Awards December 2011 *December 2011 Gumball Awards Voting Page *December 2011 Gumball Awards Winners Category:Gumball Awards